


REN-AI

by Kolapsgio



Category: Jpop, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band), ランペイジ | Rampage
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolapsgio/pseuds/Kolapsgio
Summary: Fanfic yang menceritakan tentang Riku dan adik angkat Nana (OFC)Tokoh Nana dibuat dengan referensi kepribadian & penampilan penulis (walau tidak 100% sama) karena penulisnya orang jawa tokoh Nana juga mungkin berdarah jawa dan warna kulitnya sawo matang seperti orang jawa pada umumnya, tapi karena suatu hal (?) Nana terdampar di Jepang dan tinggal di panti asuhan sejak bayi.
Relationships: aoyama riku/ofc





	1. Chapter 1

Di akhir bulan januari, Aku genap berumur 8 tahun. Semua org di panti asuhan merayakan ulangtahun ku sekaligus pesta perpisahan. Hari ini aku akan diadopsi oleh pasangan bernama Aoyama. Entah apa alasan mereka mengadopsi anak seperti ku, pasalnya mereka telah dikaruniai anak laki2 sehat yg umurnya sekitar 1.5 tahun lebih tua dariku. Sebagai seorang anak kecil tentunya aku senang dengan pesta yg di adakan hanya untuk ku. Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda dengan pita dan renda yg sangat imut. Begitu banyak kue2 enak, dan hadiah2 dari teman2 di panti asuhan & pengurus.

"Nana, perkenalkan ini anak kami namanya riku, mulai sekarang dia akan jadi kakakmu" kata aoyama-baasan yg tentu saja sekarang harus ku panggil okaasan.  
Anak laki2 didepanku tersenyum  
"Perkenalkan namaku Aoyama Riku"  
aku terdiam sejenak menatap betapa menyilaukan senyum anak ini  
"Nana?" Ibu pengurus panti menepuk pundaku, mengisyaratkan ku untuk memperkenalkan diri  
"Se selamat siang . . . Perkenalkan nama saya Nana"  
"Jadi mulai sekarang riku akan jadi kakakmu, dan sekarang panggil aku otousan"   
"baik otou-san"  
"Ne . . . Nana-chan suaranya pelan banget" riku mulai mendekat  
"Gomen" kataku lirih  
"Kenapa minta maaf? Eh mulai sekarang panggil aku onii-chan"  
"Riku-nii" kataku  
"Hmm riku-nii boleh juga. . . Yoroshiku ne"  
"yoroshiku onegai shimasu" kataku  
"Wah nanachan tersenyum, hm . . . Nanachan kalau senyum imut juga"  
Ini pertama kalinya ada anak laki2 yg menyebutku imut. Aku tau beberapa anak laki2 akan malu memuji anak perempuan, tapi memang tidak anak laki2 yg menganggapku imut. Mungkin dia berbohong tapi ketika aku lihat matanya yg bersinar sepertinya dia berkata jujur.  
"A arigatou" kata ku yg berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia sekaligus tersipu.

\---

Setelah pesta selesai saatnya aku meninggalkan panti asuhan. Aku tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku memeluk ibu pengurus, beliau yang telah merawat ku sejak aku masih berumur 3 tahun.  
"Nana, main kesini lagi kapan2" kata salah satu teman ku, Yuka.  
"Tempat kita tak terlalu jau dari sini mungkin saat liburan akan aku temani nana-chan main kesini" kata riku-ni yg sepertinya sudah akrab dengan anak2 panti meskipun baru dia baru bertemu mereka sekitar 3 jam lalu  
"Un" kata ku mengangguk  
Tak lama setelah itu aku dan keluarga baruku meninggalkan panti asuhan.

\---

Sudah beberapa bulan aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga aoyama. Di awal musim semi aku pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan riku-nii. Setiap pagi aku dan riku-nii pergi ke sekolah bersama, pulangnya tekadang aku pulang sendiri. Riku-nii bermain sepak bola bersama teman2nya. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh bermain dengan anak perempuan sepanjang waktu, entah darimana peraturan itu berasal dan siapa yg menulis aturan itu.

"hei jelek" kata seorang anak laki2 dari kelasku aku masih belum ingat namanya.  
"haha ada alien jalan sendirian" kata anak lain kalau tidak salah satou atau suzuki aku tidak ingat.   
"hei berhenti menjahili aoyama-san, nanti aku adukan ke sensei lho" seorang anak perempuan datang menghampiri kami namanya koyama usami.   
"si kelinci (usa) datang ayo pergi" mereka berdua pergi.   
"Aoyama-san daijoubu?"  
"un daijoubu aku sudah terbiasa di ejek seperti itu"   
Aku memiliki kulit dan wajah yg tak seperti org jepang pada umumnya. Mataku lebar dan kulitku coklat. Aku sudah terbiasa diejek anak laki2 di panti asuhan maupun di sekolah lama ku. Rikunii adalah anak laki2 pertama yg mengatakan aku imut.   
Koyama usami juga terbilang berbeda dengan org biasa namun di sisi positif. Kulitnya putih seperti porselen, bibi merah, rambut hitam lurus seperti model iklan shampo, gigi rapi tapi 2 gigi seri depan sedikit lebih besar sehingga membuatnya tampak imut bagai kelinci. Matanya berwarna terang. Dia sangatlah cantik, meskipun banyak anak laki2 yg menyukainya.  
"ne. . . Aoyama-san bolehkah aku memanggilmu nana-chan? Sebagai gantinya kamu bisa memanggilku usami-chan"  
"Bolehkah? Baik usamichan"  
"hari ini nana-chan pulang sama aoyama-senpai?"   
"um . . . Hari ini rikunii akan bermain sepak bola, sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang sebelum jam 5"  
"kalau begitu bolehkah aku main kerumahmu?"  
"boleh. . ." Jawabku. Ini pertama kalinya ada teman selain dari panti asuhan yg mengunjungi rumahku. 

\---

Tak terasa aku dan usami bermain hingga sore di rumahku. Memiliki teman bermain sangat menyenangkan. Sejujurnya aku merasa lebih senang jika rikunii bermain bersama kami.  
"tadaima"   
"okaeri rikunii" kataku dengan senyum lebar  
"Nanachan, tumben bawa teman ke rumah"  
"Maaf mengganggu, perkenalkan saya koyama usami" kata usami dengan sangat sopan  
"Ah aku riku, salam kenal, terimakasih sudah berteman dengan adikku"   
"Usami mau ikut makan malam disini?" Tanya kaa-san  
"Terima kasih tapi sepertinya sudah saatnya pulang"   
"yasudah kalau begitu biarkan riku mengantarmu" kata kaa-san  
"aku ingin ikut" kata ku  
"Yah padahal aku baru saja sampai, apa boleh buat ayo berangkat"   
Aku menggandeng tangan rikunii dan pergi mengantar usami. 

\---

"terimakasih senpai, nanachan, mata nee"  
"Mata ashita"   
Usami masuk kerumahnya yg tergolong cukup besar. Aku dan rikunii berjalan pulang.  
"Usami anak baik ya"  
"un . . . Nee rikunii lebih imut mana antara aku dan usami?"   
"hmm kenapa tanya seperti itu? Tentu saja adik ku lebih imut . . . Sekaiichi kawaii"  
"Benarkah?" Tanyaku   
"iya serius"  
"Bukan kah aku hitam dan seperti alien" kata ku dengan suara pelan sambil menunduk.   
Rikunii memberhentikan langkahnya.  
"Riku-nii? Ada apa?"  
"Hari ini tidak ada yg menjahili mu lagi kan?"  
"ah gak kok. . ."  
"Nana . . . Jangan bohong" mata riku nii terlihat serius.  
"Daijoubu yo. . . Usami-chan menolongku dan aku sama sekali tidak terluka"  
"Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang kerumah juga?"  
"Rikunii harus berlatih kan? Bukankah cita2 mu menjadi pemain bola? Daijoubu sekarang ada usami, dikelas juga tidak semua org menjahiliku"  
"yasudah... jika ada apa2 bilang aku"   
"Yes sir" aku menggandeng tangan rikunii berjalan pulang.


	2. Chapter 2

Kehidupan SD ku berjalan cukup lancar. Aku berusaha mengabaikan anak2 yg mengejeku hingga mereka bosan sendiri. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh dan tidak terlalu pintar. Nilaiku standar, kalau dilihat2 mungkin wajah & kulitku tergolong unik tapi aku juga tidak terlalu jelek. Aku berusaha terlihat tidak mencolok, aku tidak ingin menjadi korban bully. Salah satu yg membuatku mencolok selain penampilanku adalah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah adik Aoyama Riku.   
Rikunii adalah murid yg cukup terkenal bahkan dikalangan adik kelas. Dia tampan, atletis, baik hati dll.   
Semua org tidak akan berani mengganggku karena rikunii melindungiku. Aku juga bisa banyak mengobrol dengan anak2 perempuan.   
Sejujurnya terkadang aku merasa sedikit jengkel gara2 anak2 perempuan ini hanya mengobrol denganku karena rikunii, sehingga aku tidak berniat terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Satu2 nya sahabatku hanya usami.   
Atau setidaknya hanya Usami yg aku anggap sebagai sahabat.  
\---  
Tak terasa aku sudah berada di kelas 5. Hari ini kami akan ada pelajaran memasak. Kami akan membuat kue kering. Aku dan anak2 perempuan sangat bersemangat. Aku berniat memberikan kue ke rikunii.  
"nee nanachan"  
"iya? Kita harus bergegas ke ruang masak sekarang . . . "  
"Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting"  
"hm? Apa?"   
"sebenarnya aku menyukai riku-senpai"   
Aku terdiam sejenak.   
"Aku akan memberikan kue yg aku buat nanti ke riku-san, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sebelum dia lulus"  
"ah sou ka" jawabku  
kemudian kami berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun"  
\---  
"wah buatan usami-chan sepertinya enak"   
"iya bolehkah kami mencobanya?"   
Teman-teman sekelas ku heboh karena kue buatan usami. Aku hanya diam membungkus kue kering ku yg sedikit gosong. Bahkan sampai dikelas mereka berkumpul di dekat usami. Aku hanya duduk ditempat duduk sambil memegang sebungkus kue yg ku buat tadi.   
Saat bel pulang berbunyi anak2 bergegas pulang. Ada beberapa anak yg belum pulang karena ada beberapa kegiatan. Usami pergi entah kemana. Tasnya masih berada di bangku kuenya juga masih berada di laci meja. Aku berada sendirian di kelas. Perasaanku sangat rumit. Aku mengambil kue itu tapi seseorang masuk.  
"ah aoyama mencuri kue usami" kata katou salah satu anak perempuan di kelasku  
"eh ada apa?" Yamada & nishioka anak perempulan dari kelasku juga masuk ke dalam ruangan.   
Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kue milik usami dan disaat yang sama dia memasuki kelas.   
"ah bukan maaf aku tidak bermaksud"  
"nanachan?" Kata usami yg terlihat sedih  
"usami-chan maaf aku tidak bermaksud . . ." Kata ku sambil mengambil sebungkus kue kering yg jatuh dan meletakkannya ke meja.  
"Aku lihat dia mengambil kuemu dari dalam laci meja" kata katou  
"Ah apa ini kuemu jelek sekali? Gosong? Mirip kulitmu hahaha" beberapa anak laki2 membuka bungkus kue dan melihat isi kue2 jelek ku.  
"ah aoyama-san pasti iri dengan kue buatan usami" kata yamada.  
"benarkah itu nana-chan?" Usami yg hampir menangis  
"Nana? Hari ini ayo pulang sama2" riku-nii datang di saat yg sangat tidak tepat.  
"Ada apa ini?" Tanya riku-san  
"Aoyama-san menghancurkan kue buatan koyama-san (usami) karena dia iri"  
"benarkah?"  
"aku tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan kue usami-chan"  
"aku ingin memberikan kue ini ke riku-senpai" katanya sambil menangis.  
Rikunii mengambil kue buatan usami dan membuka bungkusnya.  
"Ada beberapa yg remuk tapi masih lezat" rikunii memakan salah satu kue.   
"Terimakasih usami-chan" kata rikunii sambil mengelus kepala usami-chan.  
"menyebalkan. . . Kenapa kau harus menangis . . . Menjijikan" kataku  
Aku mengambil bungkus kue itu dari tangan rikunii dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.   
"NANA!!! Apa yg kamu lakukan?" Bentak rikunii, sebelumnya rikunii tidak pernah membentakku. Hatiku benar2 hancur berkeping2.  
"Selama ini kau berteman denganku gara2 rikunii kan? Jika tidak mana mau kau berteman denganku?"  
"nana hentikan" kata rikunii  
Aku benar2 lepas kendali aku mengatakan hal buruk kepada sahabatku sendiri. Aku benar2 jahat. Aku pergi mengambil tas ku dan merebut kue yg diambil oleh anak2 laki2 kemudian berlari keluar kelas.  
Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mata yg mengalir deras membasahi pipiku.

Aku sangat menyayangi Rikunii. Rikunii adalah kakak paling baik yg pernah ku miliki. Dia selalu melindungiku hingga tidak ada yg berani membully ku. Dia ikut merawatku saat aku sedang demam. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah adik ter imut yg pernah dia miliki. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku. Aku benar2 takut saat usami mengatakan dia menyukai riku-nii. Rikunii terlihat baik ke usami membuat hatiku hancur berkeping2. 

"Bagaimana ini . . . Rikunii akan membenciku"  
\---


	3. Chapter 3

"Tadaima"  
"okaeri, Nana? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis kemana kakakmu?"  
"gomen okaa-san"  
"eh apa apa?"  
Aku mengabaikan okaa-san dan berlari menuju kamar dan mengunci kamarku.  
  
\---  
  
"Nana? Daijoubu? Ada apa?" Okaa-san mengetuk pintu kamarku.  
Aku hanya diam duduk di ujung kamarku dan menangis.  
  
\---  
  
Tok tok tok  
"Nana . . . "   
suara otou-san.  
Aku melihat jam menunjukan pukul 9.00 dan langit di luar sudah gelap. Aku menangis hingga tertidur. Aku berjalan lemas menuju pintu dan membukanya.  
"Nana? Sebenarnya Riku sudah bercerita pada otou-san tapi aku ingin mendengarnya darimu juga, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya otou-san dengan suara yg lembut.  
Aku melihat Okaa-san berdiri disamping otou-san. Riku-nii tidak ada. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega karena aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih?  
"sebelum itu ayo turun dulu okaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu"  
\---  
Di meja makan aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi ke Otou-san. Aku berkata bahwa aku memang iri dengan Kue buatan Usami.  
"apa kamu menyesal dengan perbuatanmu?"  
"um" aku mengangguk  
"kalau begitu besok minta maaf lah ke usamichan"  
"Baik, terimakasih makanannya aku akan kembali ke kamar"  
Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar. Riku-nii berdiri di depan kamarku.  
"Riku-nii . . ."  
"Besok kau harus meminta maaf ke usami dan yg lain"  
Belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya yg letaknya di samping kamarku.

Kakiku hanya bisa berdiri kaku, air mataku mengalir.

Aku berteriak tanpa suara

"Rikunii gomenasai"  
  
\---  
  
"Usami-chan, aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan kuemu"  
"Hmm baik" usami-chan sama sekali tidak melihat mataku dia. 

"hei usami-chan!" Salah seorang gadis di kelasku memanggil usami-chan  
"Iya" usami-chan meninggalkan ku dan berlari menuju gadis2 itu.

'eh? Aku sudah dimaafkan' tanyaku dalam hati

Aku mengikuti usami-chan dan berusaha bergabung dengan gadis2 lain, tapi mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yg sangat dingin dan kemudian mengabaikanku. 

"Eh nanti sebelum pulang ayo kita ke taman sebentar, usami ikut kan?"   
"um aku ikut"  
"bolehkah aku ikut juga" aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.  
"ah gajadi ah ada Nana"  
"yah aku gak mau kalo bareng sama Nana, dia penghianat"

Eh? Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa semua org memandangku dengan tatapan yg sangat dingin? Bahkan usami.   
Aku mundur dan kembali ke tempat duduk ku.

[Monster] tulisan di kertas di atas meja

Sejak kapan mereka meletakan kertas ini di mejaku. Aku meremas kertas dan menyimpannya di laci meja.  
  
\---   
  
Ini adalah hari terburuk. Pagi ini Riku-nii sepertinya menghindariku. Temanku mengabaikanku. Dan seisi kelas membenciku. Mereka tak henti2nya menjahiliku. Melempar bola2 kertas, menempel tulisan2 aneh di punggungku, menertawakanku, meletakan sampah di laci mejaku dll. 

Hal yang sama berulang selama berhari2. Bahkan Rikunii juga mengabaikan ku.   
Menangis sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka menyebutku cengeng dan bahkan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya air mata buaya. Aku berhenti menangis didepan mereka dan memilih diam.  
  
\---  
  
"Terima kasih Nana sudah membantu sensei merapihkan buku2 ini"  
"Tidak apa2 aku suka membantu sensei"  
Sebenarnya aku bukan ingin membantu sensei tapi semua org di kelasku mengajukan ku (atau mengorbankan?) untuk membantu sensei. Setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu pulang ku, siapa tau aku bisa bertemu rikunii saat selesai nanti.  
  
\---  
  
"sekali lagi terimakasih Nana, sensei sangat terbantu, sebaiknya segeralah pulang hari ini sangat dingin"  
"baik sensei"  
Aku bergegas menuju kelas dan mengambil tas ku. Aku harap Rikunii belum pulang. Aku berencana untuk mengawasinya di lapangan sepakbola dan diam2 mengikutinya dari belakang saat pulang, terdengar seperti stalker? Tentu tidak, Kami tinggal di tempat yg sama.  
Aku tidak bisa mememukan tasku di kelas. Tapi aku menemukan kertas yg bertuliskan gudang. Aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa membawa tasku bukan hanya karena ada beberapa buku pelajaran namun juga karena aku menyimpan beberapa hadiah kecil yg ku terima dari panti asuhan di tas itu.  
Belum sampai di gudang tubuhku basah kuyub akibat ada org yg entah sengaja atau tidak meyiram seember air ke tubuhku. Namun itu tidak menghentikan langkahku. Aku tetap berjalan menuju gudang tanpa menghiraukan suara tawa yg membuat telingaku bising.   
  
Sesampainya gudang aku segera mencari di berbagai sudut tapi aku tidak menemukan tasku. Hingga ku sadari  
  
Aku terkunci di gudang gelap ini


End file.
